1. Field
The following description relates to an error compensator and an organic light emitting display device using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of flat panel display devices have been developed which reduce weight and volume as compared with cathode ray tubes. These flat panel display devices include a liquid crystal display, a field emission display, a plasma display panel, an organic light emitting display device, and the like.
Among these flat panel display devices, the organic light emitting display device displays images using organic light emitting diodes that emit light through recombination of electrons and holes. The organic light emitting display device has a fast response speed and is driven with low power consumption.